


Little secrets

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Ever since you started dating Nick you tried to find a proper time to tell him that you're a wessen but it never did until the day Juliette attacked you.





	Little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You were worried. You were so worried before meeting Nick for the first time. You are a Fuchsbau and you were worried that you will get in trouble because Nick is a Grimm. Of course you heard only good things from Bud but Bud can sometimes ‘overdo’ some things and you guessed that this time is one of them. Since when does a Grimm befriend wesens? It was unheard of for you. In your world Grimms killed people like you once they figured out who you are or to be exact what you are.  
But when you met him and managed not to woge everything went pleasantly. You came with Bud to have a dinner with a Grimm since he broke up with his girlfriend (you don’t even know her name) and then joked and had a great time in general. Nick seemed to be in a good mood so he asked you out for a lunch the next day. And the next day and the next. That’s how despite his girlfriend still being out there you started dating. Trouble is that Nick still doesn’t know that you’re a wesen. Actually you never had a chance to mention it to him and now you were to deeply involved to casually just come and tell him.  
Today was a horrible day. Juliette attacked you near your own apartment when you were returning from work and almost killed you. When you woged she didn’t act surprised but now you were worried that she might tell Nick and you know that you have to finally tell him.  
Since you have a key from the house Nick and Juliette shared and where now Nick lives alone, you let yourself in and wander into the kitchen searching for some wine. It’s not that you like to drink often or in huge amounts but you feel the need to calm your nerves. What if Nick flips once you woge? What if he attacks you because his instincts might kick in? What if he starts shouting? All these possibilities can happen and you feel yourself becoming anxious about everything but you swallow the ball in the back of your throat, find the wine and pour yourself half glass of it.  
Nick will be home soon. He texted you asking where are you and if he should pick you up. You responded that you will be waiting at his house for him. But minutes passed and half glass of wine gets refilled for two more times. It’s enough to make you feel warm, more relaxed and confident in general. Yet everything shatters in an instant when you hear Nick entering.  
“Y/N, I’m back! You’re here?” He asks even though it’s obvious because his door was unlocked. You hear him putting down a bag of groceries, tossing his keys into a bowl and entering living room.  
With a hard sigh you exit the kitchen into the living room and stop when Nick’s eyes meet yours.  
“Nick I have to tell you something.” You say feeling like your tongue is made out of wood.  
“Sure.” Nick approaches you with a smile and when he leans to kiss you you woge on purpose. When Nick’s lips lands on your furry cheek he freezes and jumps away like he was hit by electricity.  
“What a…” He mutters but he’s not even able to finish his sentence. “Y/N?” He squints like trying to understand is that really you and you turn your eyes away.  
“Yeah it’s me.” You mutter and awkward silence falls between you two.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Finally Nick asks after train of thought makes him calm down a little.  
“There wasn’t a chance. I tried to tell you many times but I don’t know why I remained silent.” You sigh crossing your arms in front of you and intertwining your fingers.  
“I just don’t know what to say.” He mutters. He drags his palm down his face and turns around like trying to find some explanation or directions of what to do written somewhere in the room.  
“I’m so sorry Nick. I didn’t want to deceive you, but today I met Juliette and-“ Nick turns to you so quickly that it cuts you off.  
“You saw Juliette?” He marches to you and stops close enough for you to see how blue his eyes are.  
“Well, yes. She attacked because she heard that we’re dating now.” You shake your head getting rid of your wesen form and Nick seems not to care anymore about that.  
“Did she hurt you?” He grabs your upper arms gently and gives you a one over to make sure he doesn’t see any bandages or blood or anything that would indicate that your meeting didn’t end well for you.  
“No. She tried though. But once she saw that I’m a wesen she rushed away. That’s why I decided it’s finally time to tell you about myself the whole truth.” You look into Nick’s eyes and warmth from his hands starts seeping into your skin making you feel at home and needed but you know that this might be only illusion.  
“Thank God you’re safe.” He smiles but you don’t feel like smiling.  
“Nick, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I’m a Fuchsbau. It was not because I wanted to hide it from you. And then later I thought that we might break up if I told you just like that.“ You mutter and you look away because you don’t know what to expect from him. Of course he’s happy that you’re not hurt, he’s a police officer after all, but what about your relationship?  
“Y/N, look at me.” His one hand leaves yours and gently makes you look at him. You see smile on his lips which relieves you. “I’m with you because you’re you and not because ‘you’re not a wesen’. And I love you not because you’re ‘normal’ or not in ‘Grimm world’. I love you because you’re you. Should I repeat it for the third time?” He smiles wider making you chuckle.  
“No thanks, my hearing is good and two times is enough for me.” You smile and close your eyes before Nick’s lips presses against yours.  
“Did you drink wine before I got home?” He mutters into your lips after he pulls you close to his body.  
“A little bit. To calm my nerves.” You admit feeling guilty and Nick smirks shaking his head a little like he’s not approving of that.  
“I just can’t leave you alone, can I.” His thumbs wanders and slips under your belt making sure you won’t go anywhere soon. You raise your hands and wrap them around his neck.  
“Of course you can. But then don’t blame me if I party alone.” You chuckle and then suddenly yelp from surprise because unexpectedly Nick lifts you in his hands bridal style and starts carrying you upstairs. “What’s this?” You ask while Nick is climbing the stairs.  
“I just can’t let you escape, Y/N.” He smiles and pushes the bedroom door with his shoulder. Once inside he puts you down and pulls you against his chest. “So where were we?” His lips part just a little bit before he passionately kisses you. And no matter how worked up Nick gets he always remains gentle and caring.  
While slowly traveling to bed you both step out of your shoes, which are followed by Nick’s jacket and your blouse. Nick’s shirt requires more attention because of all those buttons but soon it end up on the floor too. When you fall on your back to bed Nick pulls your pants from you and unbuckles his belt getting rid of the rest of his clothes. One last piece, your panties, lands on the edge of the bed when Nick crawls on top of you and occupies your mouth with his one more time.  
Somehow you slide to the middle of the bed and that’s when you part your legs welcoming Nick between them. He pulls back and looks into your eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful you are taking my breath away.” He whispers and you get embarrassed so much you pull him into a kiss. Yet Nick is quick to lower his head to your neck. When you wrap your legs around him and lock your ankles on his smaller back Nick slides into you easily and pleasantly.  
You breathe out and arch your neck enjoying the feel of him inside of you, his lips on your neck and when his one hand wanders on your breast and finds a nipple you bite your lower lip down. Your fingers grab onto Nick’s shoulders and you don’t feel how you sink your nails into his skin but Nick doesn’t mind. Everything that you do shows him how much you enjoy what he does and it makes him try even more.  
When Nick’s lips starts sucking on the spot on your neck you know he will leave a mark and you smile at that thought despite that you are moaning every time Nick thrusts his hips against you. He starts gently rolling your nipple between his two fingers and you noticeably shiver under him. Your end is near and Nick knows it, he feels it, he knows your body so well already. With that he increases the power of his pumps and when he makes them faster you arch your back, cry out when the bliss hits you hard and pull him closer to your chest when Nick reaches his end too, riding out every bit of pleasure he can.  
Finally he stops and looks at you. His face is wet and his hair is sticking to his forehead but to you he never looked more handsome and relaxed.  
“I love you. Human or wesen, I love you.” He whispers seriously while looking into your eyes and you woge instantly because you can’t keep your emotions in check. Blackness of Nick’s eyes startles you but then he kisses you without showing any hint of repulsion and it makes you smile.  
“I love you too Nick.” You whisper into his lips before responding to his kiss happily.


End file.
